Modern electronic devices may have multiple circuits or devices on a single printed circuit board. Some of these circuits or devices may communicate with one another using serial communications handled by respective universal asynchronous receiver/transmitters (UARTs). However, such electronic devices may also include a radio or associated circuitry.
Therefore, the possibility of interference between the circuits or devices communicating serially with UARTs, and the radio or associated circuitry, is high. This interference could degrade performance of the electronic device or the radio, and could provide for a negative user experience.
While devices and methods exist for reducing or eliminating this interference, they may involve the cooperation of all UARTs. This may increase the complexity of the electronic devices, and likewise may increase the cost of the electronic devices.
Consequently, further development of electronic devices having UARTs able to reduce interference with an on-die radio is desirable.